Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of display technique, in particular to a backlight assembly for a LCD display and a display device including the same.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display has been widely used due to its advantageous such as thin structure, no radiation, low power consumption and the like. However, since the liquid crystal panel can not emit light itself, it is necessary to provide a backlight source for a liquid crystal panel to improve brightness of the liquid crystal display.
According to different positions of the backlight source, a backlight of the liquid crystal display may be classified as side light type or straight light type. In the straight light type backlight, the backlight source is provided under the liquid crystal panel (the rear thereof), and lights emitted from the backlight source will directly pass through the liquid crystal panel. In the side light type backlight, the backlight source is provided at a side of the liquid crystal panel, and an incident light from the side will be transmitted through the liquid crystal panel and exit outside after being diverted through a light guide plate and a back plate (or a backlight housing).
In order to satisfy the use's demand for an ultrathin liquid crystal television, the existing backlight is typically the side light type, and a LED (Light-Emitting Diode) is used as the backlight source. A LED bar including a plurality of LEDs are disposed on a side of the light guide plate. However, a fixing structure for the LED bar is usually relatively simple, and is simply fixed to a back plate with a double sided adhesive tape. Therefore, if a circuit board included in the LED bar is broken or a LED is broken, the LED of the LED bar can not be normally lighted. At this time, the service may be done only by disassembling the liquid crystal backlight, removing the broken LED bar, cleaning the surface residual adhesive, and then replacing a new LED bar. This service is tedious and time cost. Further, this service may cause other associated components not able to be used again, which may result in waste to certain degree.